The Natural Thing
by angelelaura
Summary: A Dean/OFC one-shot...Dean comes back to the one girl he's always loved, but never respected...he knows he won't get a hero's welcome, but can they get past everything? Afterall deep down they do love each other, its only natural...


_AN:- A little one-shot I wrote involving my own OFC and the one and only Dean Winchester..._

The Natural Thing

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harmony snarled out from beneath her auburn curls. She dropped what she had in her hands back on the coffee table and straightened up, her hair bouncing as she swept it out of her face and over her shoulder.

Dean smiled, God he loved that hair. The way it bounced when she had it crimped like that, it made all of her movements, even the slightest ones, remind him of when they were in bed together, her on top of him.

Because that was his favourite way to make her hair bounce.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" he asked casually, suddenly having to duck as a vase hit the wall behind him and shattered violently. "Okay…" he said carefully standing up and correcting himself, "An acquaintance?"

She bowed her head in disbelief, but at the same time she knew this was just what she should have expected from him. Her hands fisted at her sides in frustration, her nails biting into the sensitive skin of her palms. Fearing she would soon drawn blood she decided to calm herself down and get him out of here as quickly as possible, before he could annoy her anymore than he already had done by simply showing up. "Do you remember the last time I saw you?" she asked, "I believe it involved me slamming the door in your face. I'd really like to hear that slamming sound again, so _pleeease_," she stressed that last word sarcastically, "_let_ the door hit your ass on the way out."

"Always focusing on my ass, Harm. You haven't changed." he said whilst bravely walking towards her with a smirk, her defiance not getting to him in the slightest, it was one of the things he loved most about her.

"No I haven't changed. After all these months, I still can't stand to be in the same room as you." she said, picking up some of the clutter in the living room and turning to go into the kitchen with it, but in the doorway he caught her. He pressed up against her.

"I missed you." he whispered into her hair, "God, I missed the way you smell." His hands ran up the length of her to hold her shoulders and then ghost back down over her upper arms. He felt her shiver beneath his touch and knew he was so close to having her, but suddenly she stepped forward and dramatically wrenched herself away from him.

"Yeah?" she said incredulously, "Do I smell as good as _she_ did?" It was a rhetorical question, because she didn't want or wait for an answer. He stepped forward once more, but she yanked herself away again, telling him to get out, and she walked into the kitchen, threw everything in her hands in the trash without even checking through it, and then stood there stoically.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He should have known she couldn't get over it, catching him with someone else. One day she'd rung Sam and found out where they were staying, they'd finished up on a job, but he was too far across country to come stay with her and get back there before they had to be in the next town, so she thought she'd surprise him. Dean didn't know she was coming, and thinking he wouldn't get to see her for a while he'd picked up some random chick at the local bar to fulfil his needs. She walked in on them. He tried to run after her, but like she reminded him, she'd slammed the door in his face. When he'd got his jeans fastened in time to run outside her car was already pulling out of the lot.

After that he should have tried to come and see her, but he didn't. He left her a few feeble voicemails and that was it. She wasn't his girlfriend, he didn't have anything like that, but she meant a lot to him, and he wished he'd shown her more respect. It pained him to see her hurt, but had he left it too long to fix? Maybe he shouldn't have tried to come and see her now, it was too late. Maybe it was time for him to give up, by the looks of things she'd given up on him a long time ago.

He left her and walked out of her apartment, disappeared out of her life all over again, and she didn't move until she heard the door shut and knew he was gone.

She walked slowly into her front room, images of him and that other woman circling her thoughts. Part of her knew she had a right to be angry, to never speak to him again. Another part told her she should never have tried to tie a man like that down to her, that it was a miracle that he kept in touch and saw her as much as he had done.

When she'd seen him with someone else she hadn't been able stop the feelings of betrayal and anger she felt towards him, the feelings of worthlessness and stupidity she felt towards herself, but him turning up here meant something, no matter how much it pissed her off.

And then all she wanted was to take back her harsh words to him, and ask him why he'd bothered coming here, after all this time. Why he'd come to face her wrath when it would be easy for him to forget her and find someone else, someone less complicated, someone who wouldn't fight with him and pick at him for the things he'd done wrong. For a long time she just stood, staring at the wooden panel as if it would open, and just when she was about to turn away again, give up and go to bed, it did.

He strode through, determined, and didn't stop 'til he was right in front of her, so close she couldn't think straight. Before she even registered what was happening he'd put a hand on her cheek and was kissing her deeply. He couldn't leave her, being with her was like breathing, he couldn't do anything but. Everything with her just came naturally; he'd never met anyone who he felt that way with. She could shout and throw things, he didn't care, it didn't make his time with her any less blissful.

As he continued to kiss her she melted into him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. To her maybe it was.

* * *

_AN:- Hey guys this is the first lot of my one-shots that I've been writing on the side...now that Back in Black is finished I'm starting to edit and post them...hope you guys liked! Think I'll post a DeanJo one next!  
_


End file.
